Witches
Witches are typically Humans who practice magic. In some cases, they're evil. In others, they're nice. Here's a simple list of witch-like attributes and name ideas! Overview Witches are usually defined by their pointy hats and robes. Male witches - however uncommon they may be - are typically called "Warlocks." Witches are also often accompanied by a cat or some other animal, as a sort of familiar. Appearances Witches, or the rare Warlock, typically wear faded, dark purple or blue robes. This is usually paired with a matching hat, and a stick wand. Usually with darker colored hair, witches can be mostly seen with black hair, as well, if their hair is shown. They are often accompanied by a cat, usually of the black variety. Culture Witches are the most human-like of all the species, despite being magical. They live in Vroniel Hills. A witches’ live is much like a humans’ but with more magic. Witches go to kindergarten-through-12th grade at the same rate as humans. Unlike humans, they are only required to take normal classes in 1st-9th grade. In 10th-12th grade, a witch can decide to study elsewhere for the rest of their school-life, or not go to school at all, as long as they continue their magic lessons. Every year after passing their normal tests, young witches must also pass a magic test at Vemsiin’s Tower. After graduating from school (12th grade), witches can do whatever they please. There’s no telling what a young witch might do; one will want to settle down and start a family, another will want to increase their knowledge, a third would want to travel the world and do something else unpredictable. Witches do not have elemental alignments. Instead, they are grouped by their magic level, or school grade. During their school-life, they are grouped by grade. Afterwards, they are grouped by their skills in magic. However, some witches claim they are light- or dark-aligned, which few scholars have argued with. Hybrids Some will argue that witches are just humans with a bit of magic. However, they are their own species with their own limitations. Like most human-like species, though, they can have hybrids with humans and elves, and if size-tampering is involved, with fairies and giants. Inter-Species Relations Witches are usually reclusive people, but they’ve become known to also be the neutral species during wars. They use their magic to aid however needs it, if they are given a service in return. The current monarchs of the humans and witches are on good terms, which may hint to a truce in the future. Name Ideas Witches can have normal human names, but there are some generators out there for specifically witch names if you want something more mystical sounding.This generator should work with witch names, and is has an option for male and females. If you want a more human name, the Humans page should be able to help you there. Bases You can use these bases if you can't draw or don't feel like drawing. Be sure to credit the artist of the base! 6DDF61FA-C4CE-41F2-9E20-391B508100F1.png|Female witch/human base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable F3E0ACBE-6FDF-4989-B548-EBA75B7DA997.png|Male witch/human base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable Category:Witches Category:Species Category:Public